Una pequeña indirecta
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Parece que Itachi no era tan inteligente como Kimimaro pensaba. Su indirecta no funcionó como esperaba.**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!***Pertenece al mundo de Pacto con Shinigami-sama. SLASH.


-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Una pequeña indirecta.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama y un par de Jotaká Rowling. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Parece que Itachi no era tan inteligente como Kimimaro pensaba. Su indirecta no funcionó como esperaba.

****¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!****

*Pertenece al mundo de Pacto con Shinigami-sama.

**Parejas:** Uchiha Itachi/Hatake Kimimaro y las otras del fic.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Este fic pertenece al universo de Pacto con Shinigami-sama, así que si no leíste ese fic, este oneshot no va a tener mucho sentido para ti. Así que si aún así deseas leerlo, depende de ti.

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Oneshot.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Así pues, por alguna extraña razón, su Kimimaro quería que él estuviera en casa para la Navidad. Itachi no podía entender por qué, si en los Países Ocultados no había necesidad de festejar esa fecha. Él desdeñaba ese tipo de festividades, puesto que eran más comerciales que otra cosa y también había la razón de que festejar la Navidad significaba tener que reunirse con toda su familia, con el fastidioso de Sasuke, los trillizos terroríficos y su padre terminante. Lo único bueno de la fecha era que podía comer las ricas tortas de chocolate que hacía Remus. No era secreto para nadie que tanto Uchiha Remus, como Uchiha Itachi, tenían una debilidad para ese alimento en particular.

_Ah, chocolate._

Sin embargo, Kimimaro le había dicho que lo quería en casa para que ellos tuvieran una celebración privada. Su instinto ninja le decía que su amante quería decirle algo importante. Qué, sin embargo, no podía discernir, su amor siempre le fue difícil de leer.

Entonces, apresurando sus piernas, llevando el paquete que lo mandaron a buscar en su última misión, Itachi se apuró para llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Después de entregar su informe al Yondaime-sama, él fue directamente a _su_ casa, porque sí, después de dos años de ser novios, Kimimaro y él se habían mudado a una casa que mandó construir dentro del completo Uchiha, muy cerca de la principal. Esto había significado una pelea entre las familias, por supuesto, porque Sakumo-san consideraba que era muy pronto para que ellos dieran este paso importante y Fugaku-otou-sama exigía que vivieran dentro del complejo del clan. Personalmente, a Itachi no le importaba dónde sea, mientras sea junto a Kimimaro. Pero su padre le dijo que siendo él su primogénito era la siguiente cabeza del clan Uchiha, así que era imposible que se vaya a vivir a otro lugar que no sea en sus tierras.

Así pues, con la ayuda de Remus y Harry-sensei, convencieron a Sakumo para que los dejara vivir juntos y a Fugaku de que se hicieran una casa lo más alejada de la principal posible. Que no fue mucho, pero algo era algo.

Al llegar a las puertas de su casa, Itachi casi hizo una mueca de dolor al ver todas las luces y adornos de Navidad. Brillaban con todos los colores que uno se pudiera imaginar y él estaba seguro que la casa principal estaba igual. Sus hermanos trillizos amaban esta época del año y obligaban a toda la familia a que adornar hasta el rincón más escondido de la casa. Y pareciera que ni su casa se salvó.

—¡Itachi! ¡Viniste!

Luego de escuchar el grito, el Uchiha fue abordado por un par de brazos y un cuerpo más pequeño chocó contra el suyo. El ANBU enarcó una ceja. Cierto, Kimimaro y él se amaban, pero ninguno de los dos era muy demostrativo, mucho menos delante de la casa, donde cualquier miembro del clan podrían verlos.

—Kimimaro —saludó seco, pero en sus ojos brillaba el cariño que le tenía al Hatake.

El chico se separó de él y le dio una sonrisa filtrada, algo que lo hizo sospechoso en un instante. ¿Por qué Kimimaro parecía tan cuidadoso y ansioso?

El resto de ese día, su amante le dio mirada de soslayo, saltaba cada vez que él lo tocaba o había silencios tensos mientras estaban solos en la cama. Itachi estaba más allá de confundido. Todas las veces que le preguntó a Kimimaro si le pasaba algo, el peliblanco le respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa y le decía que el día de Navidad se iba a enterar.

Por suerte, la Navidad llegó pronto y después de visitar a su familia y darle sus presentes, Kimimaro e Itachi regresaron a su casa, para comenzar a preparar juntos la cena. Mientras hacían esto, el moreno notó que su amante se llevaba a la boca más almendras de las que ponía en la torta y encima de ella cuchareaba la mayonesa casera que prepararon. Extraña combinación de sabores.

Después de la cena, cuando se sentaron al lado del árbol, Itachi se encontró, mucho a su desconcierto, que él estaba tan ansioso como un niño por la llegada de Papá Noel.

—Entonces… —murmuró Kimimaro, tomando una pequeña caja que estaba debajo del árbol. Era azul y tenía un moño blanco. —Abre tu primer regalo, amor.

El Uchiha le sonrió tentativamente y tomó la cajita en su mano. De a poco desató el moño blanco y después abrió la caja.

Pestañeó.

Dentro había un par de zapatitos de bebé.

—Um… ¿gracias? —dijo dudoso.

Levantó la mirada y vio que Kimimaro lo miraba intensamente.

—¿Y bien? —exigió el Hatake.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—Ya te dije gracias. —Miró los zapatitos. —Aunque están un poco pequeños para que yo los use.

—Oh, por Kami, Itachi—–bufó exasperado—. Este no es momento para bromear.

—No estoy bromeando. —Frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

El menor lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿En verdad no tienes idea de lo que trato de decirte, verdad? —preguntó pasmado—. Y yo que pensé que eras un prodigio.

—Bien, _disculpa_ —gruñó ofendido—. Has estado actuando extraño desde que volví para esta dichosa fiesta y ahora vienes y me das este extraño regalo, ¿Qué deseas que te diga?

Kimimaro suspiró y miró al cielo, pidiendo paciencia.

—Los zapatitos no son para ti, Itachi-kun. Es una _indirecta_.

—¿Indirecta?

— ¿Para qué se usan los zapatitos de _bebé_, um?

El ceño fruncido de Itachi se fue relajando de a poco, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

—Oh~ -murmuró en shock—. Oh.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, hasta que Itachi volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo? —fue lo único que preguntó.

—Uh, bien. —El ninja se retorció incómodo. —¿Recuerdas que mi padre y Remus-san estaban tratando de hacer una poción que se usa para el embarazado masculino, sin necesidad de lanzar también un hechizo?

—Recuerdo.

— ¿También recuerdas el horrible resfrío que me agarré hace un par de meses?

—Recuerdo —gruñó exasperado—. Ve al punto, por favor.

—Bien —suspiró—. Buscaba una poción para el resfrío y como que… tomé _esa_ poción por error. Supongo que fue un accidente con suerte —farfulló—. Porque mi padre buscaba algún shinobi para probarla, pero como que le he ahorrado la búsqueda y…

—Detente. —Levantó una mano en señal de stop y con la otra masajeó su cabeza. —¿Vamos a ser padres entonces?

Kimimaro agachó su cabeza.

—… sí —murmuró—. Lo siento, Itachi-san.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

—No estoy enojado. Sé que eres torpe, debería esperar que algo como esto te pasara.

—Oh, qué alivio que te lo tomes tan bien —gruñó sarcásticamente, fulminando a su amante con la mirada.

Itachi le sonrió de lado y estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Pero sobre todo, estoy aliviado. Actuabas tan raro últimamente, que llegué a pensar que querías dejarme o algo peor. —Sus ojos negros se centraron en la panza de su amante. —Un bebé es una sorpresa, pero no una mala.

Kimimaro sonrió y después suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado también.

—Gracias.

Itachi atrajo a su amor a su cuerpo y lo abrazó, enterrando su nariz en el cabello del ojiverde, oliendo el aroma distintivo suyo. Había una indirecta de otra cosa también, probablemente debido a la poción que hacía que ahora estén esperando un niño. Un aroma dulce, agradable.

—El año que viene ya no vamos a festejar nosotros dos solos, ¿uh?

—Nop, seremos tres.

Ambos compartieron una risa.

—Feliz Navidad, Itachi.

—Y feliz Navidad para ti también, Kimimaro.

**Fin.**

_**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad para todas mis lectoras/es!!!**_

* * *

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este oneshot quiero dedicárselo especialmente a mi querida amiga _América-chan_. Que después de leer Pacto, quedó enamorada de esta pareja XD ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado)!

Pero también va para todas ustedes, que me han seguido durante mi "carrera" como escritora de fanfics ;P

Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y que tengan un próspero Año Nuevo.

Un beso~

Gracias a _Cherry Moon_ por betear este oneshot también ;)


End file.
